Vampire No Danna
by yokosfangirl
Summary: Deidara ends up in a world of vampires after being attacked by an unknown attacker. He now has to keep people from attacking Sasori while he sleeps during the day. As he guards Sasori, he falls in love with him. Is Deidara willing to risk losing his job?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Deidara ends up in a world of vampires after being attacked by an unknown attacker. He now has to keep people from attacking Sasori while he sleeps during the day. Pein tells him that his relationship with Sasori has to be strictly professional but Deidara starts to have feelings for the vampire he has to protect. Is he willing to break the rules and tell Sasori about his feelings? Rated M for strong language and lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. This story is also a yaoi which means guyXguy love so no likey no ready! Got it?

"…"talking

'…'thinking

…flashback

Vampire No Danna

'How the hell did I get into this mess, un?' Deidara thought to himself while waiting for Sasori in the foyer of the five story mansion that has now become his home. While waiting, he thought back to how he got himself into this situation.

**Flashback**

"Shit! It's getting dark. I better get home before some creep-o comes around, un." Deidara said to himself as he got up from the bench in the park. He picked up his sculpting materials and walked down the trail that led him out of the park. 

Deidara loved to work in the park. Whenever people walked by him most would stop to watch him build the most beautiful clay sculptures they have ever seen. If they liked them enough they bought them from him to decorate their houses or to give to a friend or relative that needed cheering up. To Deidara it was the most rewarding job he could have.

While admiring the spring cherry blossoms, Deidara bumped into someone and fell back, dropping his materials.

"Watch where you're going you fucking asshole, un!" Deidara yelled at the cloaked man. "I swear people need to watch where they are goi-" Suddenly a gloved hand covered his mouth and was yanked off the ground by an arm around his waist. As the cloaked man bit his neck, Deidara started to panic. _"I don't wanna die! I can't die!"_

Just as Deidara was about to black out, a redheaded man with multiple face piercings yanked the cloaked man away from Deidara and stabbed him in the heart with a stake. In a flash of light, the man disappeared, leaving only a cloak. As the cloak flew away in the soft breeze, the redhead picked up Deidara and carried him to the mansion, where he told him that his name was Pein and that he was a leader in a vampire group called the Akatsuki. He told Deidara that now that he knew their secret, he has to now live in the mansion and that his new job is to make sure no one attacks Sasori while he sleeps during the day. Every vampire in the group has a human assigned to them for protection during the day.

Frightened, Deidara agreed to the blood oath, agreeing to protect their secret and to make sure Sasori stays safe during the day.

**Present**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!? THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING THAT BRAT WATCH OVER ME WHILE I SLEEP!"

Deidara jumped when he heard someone yelling in the next room. Wanting to know who it was, he quietly tiptoed to the door and peeked through the crack in it. There he saw Pein and another redheaded vampire. He didn't have any piercings on his face. He had dark eyes that looked like they could look right through your soul. Deidara's heart raced as he watched him argue with Pein.

Suddenly, Pein looked towards the door. "He's standing outside the door so you better be nice and get use to having him around cause he's your daytime guard now," he said as he walked out the door leaving Deidara standing there staring at the red haired vampire left with him. The vampire sighed.

"My name is Sasori. Now who are you, brat?" Sasori said grumpily as he glared at Deidara.

"I'm D-Deidara, un," Deidara stuttered as he looked at the floor, starting to blush. Sasori walked past Deidara, mumbling about stuttering brats.

Deidara followed Sasori through the mansion until they got to their room.

"This is where you sleep, brat," Sasori said, pointing to a red bed next to his black one. Deidara stared at the black bed with a confused look. Sasori look at him, annoyed.

"What did you expect, brat? A coffin?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ignorant brat."

"I'M NOT A BRAT, UN!"

After Sasori left the room, Deidara sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the room. Across the room from the beds was a large window with the thick, black curtains open since it was night time. Next to the window was a large stereo with a large stack of CD's next to it. At the right corner of the room next to the door was a large mahogany desk with a laptop.

After looking around the room, Deidara looked at the digital clock next to his bed and noticed that it was almost midnight.

"I better go to sleep so I can stay awake during the day," Deidara sighed as he walked into the room's bathroom to change into his pajamas (Pein brought Deidara's stuff to the mansion while he was waiting for Deidara). He then curled up under the sheets and started dreaming about Sasori.

At 5:39, Sasori walked into the room and drew the curtain so the sun wouldn't burn him while he sleeps. Turning around he saw Deidara sleeping and walked over to him and watched him. He started thinking to himself that Deidara was kind of cute when he was sleeping. He was about to reach his hand out to touch Deidara's cheek when Deidara's alarm clock went off. Before Deidara could open his eyes, Sasori jumped into his own bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

_What am I doing? I can't be falling in love with that brat. Even if I am it wouldn't work anyway since the rules say that a vampire can't have a relationship with the human protecting him._

With that thought in his mind, Sasori fell into his day sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire No Danna

Chapter 2

So far, Deidara's day had been uneventful. When he woke up, he saw that Sasori drew the curtains closed and went to sleep. When he saw Sasori sleeping, Deidara had the urge to kiss him, but he quickly squashed it.

'_Pein told me that my relationship with Sasori has to stay professional. I'll lose my job if I get into a personal relationship with him, un. Good God! His scent if filling my head! I can't think straight! I better get out of this room before I do something I'll regret, un._' Deidara quickly ran out of his and Sasori's room, being careful not to wake Sasori.

In the kitchen, Deidara met the other human guards for the Akatsuki and learned who they protected during the day. Konan was assigned to Pein, Kisame watched over Itachi, and Hidan protected Kakuzu. There was also Tobi, who just hung around the mansion for reasons only Tobi knew. Tobi was a strange character. He always acted like a little child and when he talked he always spoke in third person.

"Tobi likes to run!" Tobi yelled as he ran around the kitchen.

"Tobi! Quiet down. You're going to wake up Pein, Itachi, and Kakuzu," Konan scolded when she grabbed Tobi's arm.

"Tobi sorry. Tobi will be quiet now"

'_This guy is really weird, un._' Deidara thought to himself as he left the kitchen to read his favorite art book.

About three hours before sunset, Deidara decided to start a sculpture that he had been sketching for the past week. He walked back into his and Sasori's room and picked up the bag that had his sculpting tools. After turning on a lamp and setting up a table for his project, Deidara picked up his tools and some clay, and started working.

Sasori woke to the smell of clay and sat up in his bed to find out what was going on and there, by the window, was Deidara building something. Curious to know what the brat was doing, Sasori got out of bed and walked over to the window to open the curtains.

Deidara didn't notice that Sasori was up and that he opened the curtain, flooding the room in moonlight. He kept sculpting until Sasori walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Deidara gasped, his face blushing as red as a cherry.

"Sa-Sasori! What are you doing, un?" Deidara stuttered, trying to keep the lust out of his voice. He bit his lip to hold in a moan as Sasori nuzzled Deidara's neck.

"I was just wondering what you doing," Sasori growled as he inhaled Deidara's unique scent. He could almost taste the blood in his neck. Deidara, if possible, blushed more. Before Deidara could ask Sasori to let go of him, Sasori spun him around and kissed his lips.

Panicking, Deidara pushed Sasori until he backed away, still holding Deidara by the waist.

"Sasori, we can't do this. The rules say that our relationship has to be professional and this is far from professio-" Before Deidara could finish what he was saying, Sasori kissed him again, quickly sliding his tongue in to explore the waiting cavern.

At first, Deidara stood still in Sasori's arms, not knowing whether to push him away or pull him closer. Before he could figure out what to do, Sasori backed away, both gasping for air.

"FUCK THE DAMN RULES, UN!" Deidara exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him in to devour his mouth, their tongues battling. Sasori ground his hardened member into Deidara's. He broke the kiss moaning.

"Yes Dei-chan, I want to hear more," Sasori literally purred as he kissed down Deidara's chin to his neck. He gently bit and sucked on Deidara's neck, making sure to leave marks.

"Oh, Sasori, un!" Deidara moan when Sasori ripped his shirt open and pushed it off his shoulders. Sasori then kissed down Deidara's chest until he reached his pink nipples. He licked each bud until Deidara tangled his hands into Sasori crimson locks.

"Sasori, p-please stop, AAAHH! teasing, un," Deidara moaned as he threw his head back, tightening his grip on Sasori's hair. Sasori, ignoring the pain, suckled each nipple until they turned a rosy color. Frustrated, Deidara yanked Sasori's head up until he could kiss him.

"Sasori, I can't wait anymore, un. Please, Sasori."

"Please what my Dei-chan?" Sasori teased.

"Please take me, Sasori. I want you, un."

Sasori picked up Deidara and gently placed him on his bed. After taking off his robe, leaving him in his boxers, Sasori crawled onto the bed until he sat in between Deidara's legs. He pulled Deidara's pants and boxers off, leaving him naked to Sasori's hungry gaze. Sasori leaned in to kiss Deidara. During the kiss he slid his hand to Deidara's manhood. Sasori kept the kiss up while Deidara moaned in pleasure.

Sasori broke the kiss and kissed down Deidara's neck to his chest. After kissing and licking the hard buds there, he moved lower and kissed the insides of Deidara's legs, causing Deidara to arch his back.

"Damn it, Sasori! Stop teasing me already, un!"

Sasori chuckled at his soon-to-be lover's impatience. He looked up at Deidara.

"Is this what you want, Deidara?" Sasori asked before swallowing Deidara's member into his mouth.

Deidara screamed when he felt the wet warmth surround him. Slowly, Sasori started bobbing his head up and down, all the while Deidara kept screaming his name. Before long, Deidara was nearing the edge, but before he could have release, Sasori stopped. Deidara groaned at the loss, not noticing that Sasori grabbed a bottle of lube and poured a little on three of his fingers.

As Deidara was about to ask why Sasori stopped, he was rolled onto his stomach and felt a finger slide into his entrance.

'My God! He must be a virgin. He's so tight.' Sasori thought while sliding the finger in and out, waiting until he was sure it was ok to add a finger.

Within a few minutes Sasori had all three fingers inside Deidara and started looking for his sweet spot.

"AAAHH!! SASORI!"

'_Found it!'_

Sasori moved his fingers over Deidara's prostate a few times and removed his fingers, despite Deidara's groan, and removed his own boxers. Sasori poured some lube into his hands and rubbed it onto his dick. After wiping the excess on his robe, he rolled Deidara onto his back and lifted his legs up to place his manhood at Deidara's entrance and looked at Deidara for permission to continue.

Deidara nodded and Sasori pushed himself in until he was all the way in, kissing Deidara as he grunted in pain. He waited for Deidara to adjust until he moved back a little and pushed back in, hitting Deidara's prostate.

"Oh my God, un! Sasori do that again!"

Sasori thrusted faster and harder, making Deidara scream more. He grabbed Deidara's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Just when Deidara thought that the pleasure wouldn't end, his pleasure exploded, coming on his and Sasori's chest. As Deidara screamed Sasori's name his entrance squeezed Sasori, making him release his seed deep inside Deidara. As Sasori came, he bit into Deidara's neck and sucked on his blood.

When they got down from their orgasmatic high, Sasori let go of Deidara's neck and licked the bite to stop the bleeding. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and, wrapping his arm around Deidara's waist, pulled the sheets over himself and Deidara.

"Sasori?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you, un."

"I love you, too, brat."

As Deidara fell asleep, Sasori pulled him closer.

'_Mine_' was the last thing Sasori thought as he, too, fell asleep.

End

Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished my first story! Thank you for reading my story. Please review it and tell me what you think.


End file.
